darkness falls
by freddie loves frodo
Summary: interview with the vampire based fanfic. what happened before the story. fred, bob and ned in old times. scary! please r/r COMPLETE
1. in the beginning

Ch 1 In the Beginning  
Fred, Bob and Ned. The three people in the village that very rarely fell out were chatting about all kinds of things, including their favourite hobby, writing. They loved being able to just talk about things that they wouldn't talk about to their other friends. Bob and Ned were happily talking about a play they had seen at the theatre a few days before. Fred was equally happy playing with a stick that she had found weeks ago.  
  
Every now and then Bob and Ned asked Fred what she thought of the play but they usually got a very short and uninvolved answer so they left her out of it most of the time. They carried on talking about other things and some would have thought that Fred wasn't being included but in reality she didn't mind, she had set herself the task of working away at the surrounding wall and she was doing quite a good job.  
  
The three teenagers lived and worked in a village in England, they didn't enjoy working there, or living there, they like their fun too much. Very often they would get away into the field and spend hours working out stories about the adventures they would have. This was their favourite thing to do. It got them out of work as well, which was a bonus.  
  
Bob was the writer of the group; she put all their ideas into suitable words, aided by Fred who knew a surprising amount of English even though she had never been to school. Bob knew that Ned came up with the best ideas for the stories and usually Fred could fill in the gaps. Together, they came up with some pretty good things and they were very proud of their work. Often they had asked to have them turned into a play for the village to watch but most of their ideas were too far-fetched for most people.  
  
This day, however, they had given up the writing for a while. They were content with just talking about other people's work.  
  
After a while they knew that they would have to return to work in case someone realised they were missing. They knew they couldn't afford to be caught and lose their jobs. The girls didn't have any family in the area, they had run away together almost two years ago and now they only supported themselves.  
  
They eventually wandered back to the village knowing that they would have to do some work if they wanted some money. They wished that they could just spend all day out in the fields talking and imagining their adventures. They were aware that without money they couldn't earn the very little money they needed to live.  
  
When they reached the village they noticed that everyone was crowded around one man that they soon realised that it was the leader of the village. He was shouting at them and trying to make them understand something but some of the villagers seemed to be fighting back. This was very unusual as they usually followed him and listened to everything he said.  
  
Bob, Ned and Fred wandered over to the crowd trying not to attract attention to themselves as there were many people in the village that knew that they should have been at work. They joined the crowd pleased that they hadn't been noticed.  
  
"We have to act now. Do we want this creature terrorising our village and hurting our children? Of course not." The leader was campaigning.  
  
There was a mumble of protest from the crowd. Bob, Ned and Fred still didn't know what was going on. The leaned over to someone who looked like he knew what was going on.  
  
"What's happening?" Ned asked.  
  
"The Creature was in the village. The leader wants to go up to the castle and find it and kill it."  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" Asked Fred.  
  
The man was already looking at the leader and shouting his own concerns.  
  
"I don't know what the problem is, everyone knows it's just a harmless old man that lives in that Castle." Bob said rather loudly.  
  
Everyone suddenly went silent and looked at her as if she was mad.  
  
"That's not good." Ned said trying to be helpful.  
  
"A harmless old man you say? The leader questioned. "Would a harmless old man really kill two of our friends? I don't think so. You are young and know not of what you speak. You should not condone the horrific behaviour of this creature. It will kill all of us if allowed to live." The leader was no longer just addressing Bob but the whole of his attentive audience.  
  
"No. What if the girl is right?" Cried a voice from the audience.  
  
The rest of the crowd nodded and spoke their agreement.  
  
"Can we really risk killing an innocent old man lying in his bed?" The same voice came again. Bob thought she recognised it but she couldn't identify it through the crowd.  
  
**  
  
This discussion went on for many more hours until night came and everyone was too scared to stay out in the street for any longer. They all retreated to their houses. Many took garlic and put it around their doors hoping to keep out the evil that lurked outside and slaughtered their companions.  
  
None knew what it was or what it was called. Although there had been many claims that people had seen it it had not yet been proved. Descriptions varied but one thing everyone agreed on was that it wasn't good. In fact, it was described as the Devil himself.  
  
**  
  
Bob, Ned and Fred sat in their house eating the food they had stolen that day. It was Ned that did this kind of thing as she seemed to have very few morals. Fred was the brains of the trio and Bob always thought of something good to do. She had once boasted that she could make it rain but she had almost been tried as a witch and she had never mentioned it again, except to Ned and Fred.  
  
They sat at the table and spoke of the days events. None of them believed in the Creature that all the villagers spoke of. Bob never believed in anything unless she had seen it for herself and that didn't happen often. Fred always tried to come up with a rational explanation for what it was. Ned, however, thought that there might be some good in it.  
  
"One day I'll go up to that castle and see what really lies inside." Ned said.  
  
"You're crazy." Fred laughed.  
  
Ned had a reputation for being a little dangerous. She loved adventure and this was unusual for someone in that time.  
  
"They'd kill you for consorting with the Devil." Said Bob.  
  
"Just because they caught you doesn't mean they'll catch you." Joked Ned. "Besides I'm a lot more careful than you."  
  
"Well, when you get caught." Said Fred.  
  
"Come on, you can't say that you don't want to know what's going on in that castle. It's a little mysterious don't you think?"  
  
"No." Fred and Bob said in unison.  
  
They all laughed and continued to talk as they often did at night.  
  
**  
  
Fred and Bob had already gone off to bed but Ned remained awake. She stood outside her door hoping to catch a glimpse of the Creature. She stared longingly at the castle and only just realised that the place was very creepy. She wondered if she really was brave enough to go up there. Could she stand coming face to face with the Devil?  
  
She turned away from the door and went into the house.  
  
**  
  
Round the corner a dark shadow lurked. It had been watching the woman stood at the door and was now thinking up away to lure the innocent women away from their home and into his castle. 


	2. first encounters

Thanks for all the reviews. That's the reason I write. Keep 'em coming  
  
Ch 2 first encounters  
  
Bob, Ned and Fred slept soundly for the rest of the night; they no longer feared what might have been lurking outside. They imagined that a creature as evil as that would surely be noticed before anything could happen to them, Ned was still a little concerned but once peaceful sleep took her that concern left.  
  
Bob was fed up of hearing about the Creature, she had never believed in things like that and no one had any proof to show her so she ignored all the exaggerated claims. Fred wasn't so easily persuaded that the Creature wasn't real, she wanted to believe that it was just a rumour but there had been many murders and she didn't like the thought of a killer running free, whether evil or not. For the time being she didn't mention anything to her friends because she was sure that they'd only laugh.  
  
**  
  
The Creature swept past the houses in the village, no longer concerned whether anyone saw him, he didn't care. He needed a mate and he was determined to take one from this village. He had always had a companion ever since he was created, and now he was lonely. He longed for the help in battle. He wanted to feed with her by his side, all he had to do now was find one but his time was running out. He knew he would be discovered soon and driven out of his castle.  
  
He had his eye on one of the beautiful maids in the village, young and pure, it would be perfect apart from the fact that she was the leaders daughter. If he took her there would surely be fighting and all he wanted to do was stay with his wife and live happily.  
  
He had spent many years preparing for his new mate, making the castle exactly how he wanted it, with the help of his servant, Neill. Neill had been found by him in a small and remote part of Ireland and he had changed him, on the assurance that Neill served him.  
  
The Creature ran up to the castle no longer wishing to be amongst the mortals down in the village, all the blood pumping through their veins made him feel ill. As he came in the great doors of the castle Neill greeted him by taking his cloak and bowing to his master. He certainly made a good servant even though he wasn't particularly bright. In fact, he was probably the most stupid person in Ireland.  
  
The Creature pushed past him and went into the great living room. He sat down in his antique chair which he 'acquired' from a very nice-tasting gentleman from Italy. Almost everything he owned, including the castle was stolen from people he had murdered. After all it would only go to waste anyway so why not keep it?  
  
"Master, would you like something to eat?" Neill asked politely holding a young woman out to his master.  
  
He waved the woman away and Neill instantly tucked into her, thrilled that Lestat (the Creature's real name) had given him something other than leftovers. Neill would do anything for his master, when he got things wrong the punishments were great but when he got things right the rewards were equally brilliant.  
  
"I am bored Neill." Lestat said simply.  
  
Neill looked up from what he was doing and dropped the dead girl to the floor. He was instantly at Lestat's side.  
  
"Why don't you go and have some fun down in the village my Lord?"  
  
"No!" Lestat's voice echoed through the castle. His servant was a little taken aback by this and hoped that it wasn't him his master was angry at.  
  
"My Lord, you must keep looking for your mate, she is out there somewhere, in that village waiting for you to turn her into a superior being like yourself."  
  
"As usual you are right Neill. How will I find her? What would she see in a creature like me? All people fear me. I need something to attract them to me. Or make them come and find me."  
  
Lestat rose from his chair and looked into the fire knowing now what he had to do. Neill still looked at the empty chair, trying to figure out what his master was thinking and how he had thought up something so fast. A sudden look of understanding came over his face and he stood directly behind Lestat waiting for some kind of explanation.  
  
Lestat turned round and saw Neill standing right behind him. The powerful vampire pushed the servant out of the way and began mumbling something about attraction.  
  
"I think any normal person would be attracted to you my Lord." Neill smiled.  
  
"Yes. I have been trying to go to them but I need one of them to come to me, you are a genius Neill. Now I know what I first saw in you." Lestat praised his servant. "It is time to meet my mate."  
  
Lestat smiled evilly and strolled out of the room. Neill followed him singing his praise and love of the vampire. As Neill reached the door it slammed on him and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Excellent choice my Lord." He said through the pain but he knew that Lestat was already on his way to the village. 


	3. attack

Ch 3 attack  
  
Lestat swept through the village no longer worried that the villagers would spot him. He just wanted to find his mate and he had a good idea where to look. He made his way to the small house in which three young women lived, he had seen them earlier in the night and he was now certain that he wanted the youngest of the three, Roberta.  
  
He reached the hut and looked in the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the girls inside but it all dark except a single candle which was kept burning to keep away evil spirits, he found this rather ironic and knew that it would not stop him from getting what he wanted.  
  
He searched the house with his mind and decided to make Roberta come to him rather than the other way round.  
  
After a while a figure emerged from inside the house, she appeared still asleep but she walked around not really knowing what was going on, she would be his first victim, she would become his mate for all eternity. Or so he thought.  
  
Bob opened the door to the house and stood in front of Lestat as if she was under his spell. She held in her hand a lit candle which showed him what she looked like and he was very pleased. He looked her over as if to check that she was the one he wanted. When he was finally satisfied he took her hand gently as if afraid that he might break the spell she was under. He began to walk her away from the door when he heard a noise from inside.  
  
"Bob? Is that you? Do you know what time it is?" Fred's voice filled the quiet house.  
  
Suddenly Bob awoke from her trance and saw the Creature holding her hand, at first she just looked surprised to see herself outside with the most feared thing in the village and then fear took her over and she screamed loud enough to wake Ned up as well.  
  
Fred came running outside, closely followed by Ned. The stood and watched in amazement. Bob shouted at them to help her and they ran towards the Creature hoping to frighten him and it worked, Lestat threw Bob to the ground and ran off into the blackness. Bob lay shaking on the floor whilst Fred and Ned just stood outside not knowing what to do or say.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Fred finally asked.  
  
Bob shook her head. She couldn't believe she had been so close to being taken by the Creature.  
  
What did it want with her? She wasn't of any significance in the town, she was merely a worker. She didn't understand and she didn't want to, all she knew was that she had had a lucky escape and was relieved that she was still alive.  
  
Soon there was a large crown around their house. The leader of the town came forward and looked at Bob in amazement.  
  
"Now do you believe in the Creature and it's evil ways?" He said in an I- told-you-so voice.  
  
"No. I do not. I am alive am I not? Surely if the Creature was truly evil then I would be dead. Yet here I stand alive." She stood with her arms spread as if to emphasise the point that she was okay.  
  
"Maybe next time you will not be so lucky my lady." A voice came from the back of the crowd. A handsome, tall man holding a stake in his hand came forward and looked her in the eye.  
  
The term love at first sight sprung into her mind although she tried to hide it Fred could clearly see the look on her eye.  
  
She bowed slightly when the man reached them. "Do you have any experience in medicine kind sir? For my friend here is no doubt in shock and will need tending to." She said the last two words with greater emphasis and Ned nudged here slightly trying to hide a smile.  
  
The man nodded his head and bowed to Bob. "If the lady would allow me, it would be my pleasure."  
  
Bob nodded not really knowing what to say.  
  
They retreated into the house and the candles were blown out. Ned and Fred wandered to their field where they talked about what had happened and what was going to happen in their house. 


	4. bribery and the mob

Disclaimer: I only own Ned, Bob and Fred and none of the others.  
  
Ch 4 bribery and the mob  
  
Ned and Fred spent many hours talking about the attack and how Bob had managed to survive. They wanted to try and figure out why the Creature had come after them, or Bob in particular. They were certainly no different than the other people in the village, in fact there were far better people to choose. They could not understand why he had chosen them.  
  
They also briefly discussed what Bob and the handsome man were doing. Fred had vaguely recognised the man as one of the people who had been campaigning to kill the monster that lived in the castle and Fred was surprised that Bob hadn't recognised him as well. She was pretty sure that if she had they would not be together, after all Bob was against killing the Creature. Although after last night Fred couldn't blame her if she changed her mind.  
  
**  
  
Back in the village the man was making Bob an offer she couldn't refuse.  
  
"The Creature wants you. He came here searching for you. You may be the only way to catch him before he attacks anyone else like he did you tonight. Surely you want to help your people. I can assure you that the rewards for helping me in this matter will be great."  
  
"How do you mean?" Bob asked warily.  
  
"You will marry me and live in my house. You will never have to work for your food again and you will be a respectable member of this village. I will take care of you forever if you do this one thing for me."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"It is very simple Roberta. All you must do is act as bait for one night. When we catch the Creature then you will have your reward."  
  
"Wait. You want me to act as bait so you can catch this thing? Are you really serious? What if it gets to me first? What good will your money be to me then?"  
  
"Roberta. I will not allow you to get caught. I am an experienced hunter and will not allow anything bad to happen to you. Do you not trust me? Come. You will never have to do anything again and you will have a marvellous husband. Is that not what you have wanted your entire life?"  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"But what? There is nothing bad about this offer. Both of us get what we want and you will be completely safe from the Creatures grasp." He smiled as he said this as if through encouragement.  
  
"Safe apart from the fact that you will be putting me on a hook as bait. I do not call that safe. And what about my friends? I cannot possibly leave them here alone. We have lived together our whole lives I could not just leave them now even for all the money in the world."  
  
"Do you not care for your friends' safety? For if you do not take my offer and aid me in destroying this monster your friends might be the next to suffer at the wrath of this Creature. You would not want to see your friends murdered now would you?"  
  
Bob thought about this for a minute. He had a point, she could not allow them to be killed and the Creature had killed many others in the village and it was only a matter of time before it struck again.  
  
"If you think that I can help you kill the Creature then I will do everything I can." Bob finally agreed.  
  
**  
  
After a while Ned and Fred returned to their house to find a hoard of men holding torches and knifes. They were hunting for something.  
  
Fred spotted Bob in amongst the crowd. She seemed to be dripping with blood. Fred's first thought was that something bad had happened to her friend. She ran over and stopped suddenly when she saw that a man was tipping buckets of blood over her. Fred didn't understand and stood in front of her friend through protection but she also got covered in blood that the man was throwing at Bob.  
  
Fred immediately shouted at the man causing Ned to come running over and see what was happening.  
  
"What's going on? What are you doing to them? They are no witches." She shouted.  
  
Fred suddenly realised what was going on, the torches the weapons, the angry mob,  
  
"And the bait." She said aloud.  
  
Bob looked up and was about to say sorry when Fred started shouting at her.  
  
"You are going to act as bait to catch the Creature aren't you? How could you do that? After everything you told us about not killing something that could be innocent. You always said that we couldn't hurt it because we didn't know what it was. So what changed your mind?"  
  
Just as Fred was about to repeat this last question the man they had met last night stepped in front of Bob.  
  
"I should have known. A hunter. Tracking down innocent people and accusing them of witchcraft. Was it really so easy to persuade her?"  
  
"Actually yes. All it took was the offer of marriage, money and a home. Something that I see that you do not yet have fait maiden." He bowed sarcastically and smiled at her.  
  
"You accepted money?"  
  
"I'm sorry Fred. I had no choice; you saw what that thing did to me last night. It deserves to die."  
  
Fred turned away and walked towards the field from where she had just come.  
  
"Fred, please." Bob pleaded but Fred did not answer.  
  
"Ned. You know I'm only trying to help." Bob tried on Ned but she turned away as well.  
  
"How could you sell your soul for such a small price?" She said before walking away in the direction Fred left. Bob wanted to go after them but the man stood there and held her.  
  
He lifted his torch in the air and instructed that he was ready to leave. The mob began to march in the direction of the castle. 


	5. the castle

Disclaimer : Ionly own 3 of them. Guess which ones.  
  
Ch 5 The Castle  
  
Fred continued to run away from the village, she couldn't believe how betrayed she felt by Bob's betrayal. Her best friend had gone against everything she had ever told them. Ned was trying to catch up with Fred but wasn't having much luck, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen her friend so upset. Bob had made a mistake but she didn't deserve to just be abandoned.  
  
Finally Fred slowed down slightly and Ned managed to catch up.  
  
'Where are you going ? You can't just leave Bob down there, those people might hurt her.'  
  
'I don't think Bob is too worried about being hurt by those people. She made her descision.'  
  
'Well, where are you going ? Shouldn't we try and help Bob, she could be in trouble.'  
  
'Do I look like I care ?'  
  
'Alright. But where are you going ? Please don't tell me you're going to that castle ? Fred, do you have any idea how stupid that idea is ? Whether Bob is trying to kill it or not it is still a murderer.'  
  
'I don't care. What if Bob's original theory was right ? What if it is some poor, lonely man up there rather than an awaful monster ? Bob could have been right we don't know that the Creature is living up there. I don't think it's right that the mob just goes up there and kills some innocent person. Could you really live with that Ned ?'  
  
Ned said nothing. She knew there was nothing she could say to change her mind. Fred stormed off in the direction of the castle. Ned knew that there was nothing she could do to stop her friend now so she did not chase after her even though she had always wanted to see what was inside that castle. At the time she didn't really know how good her decision was.  
  
**  
  
The angry mob still marched on even though the rain had started to pour. They were determined to get to the castle and kill the Creature. Bob was not regretting going with them despite what Fred had said to her. She wondered if her friend would ever forgive her but she doubted it.  
  
Bob decided not to join in with the mob's singing even though several of them leaned towards her and tried to get her to join in. The thought that she was now bait was not a comforting one and she did not feel like celebrating at that time. They were still quite a way from the castle and Bob wished they would just get there and the Creature would finally be dead.  
  
**  
  
Fred rushed up the path to the castle and was met by numerous wolves patroling the grounds as if protecting the man inside. She wanted to turn and run back but she knew that some innocent man could very soon be dead if she didn't do anything.  
  
She reached the door and was startled to find that there were several statues staring out at her, she took these as a warning and turned to run away but the sound of the mob behind her made her change her mind. She knew she had to do something. So she banged on the door hoping someone would answer. After nothing happened she reached for a chain that she presumed was a doorbell. She pulled it and a loud, echoing ring ran through the house.  
  
She waited for some time, she was very much aware that the mob weren't far away and she hoped someone would answer the door quickly. Anyone found helping something evil had to be evil themselves. If she was caught now she would undoubtedly be accused of witchcraft.  
  
After what seemed like eternity the door opened and the person that opened it was not what she expected. He was a short man and she was almost certain that he was no murderer. In fact she didn't think he was the owner of the castle either. He looked at her as if expecting her to say something but she was speechless. He was not what she expected at all.  
  
'Can I help you ?' He inquired very politely. She thought that he may have been a butler of some kind.  
  
'I.I need to speak with the man who's castle this is.' She said trying to hide her fear but she was sure she was unsuccessful.  
  
'Right this way.' The man said as he stepped aside and allowed her to enter. There was something odd about this man, she didn't know what it was but it was all too clear that this had not been a good idea.  
  
For a moment she wondered if she should go back and meet the mob. She knew that many rich people had butlers and that didn't mean they were evil. She nodded politely at the man as she walked in. She couldn't describe what she felt next. A great chill went down her spine as if someone was causing it but when she turned around there was nothing there.  
  
She could smell something strange as well, it almost smelled like things rotting but she put it down to her overactive imagination and tried to ignore it. The man suddenly appeared in front of her and smiled.  
  
'You said you would like an audience with my master, Lestat ?' Fred nodded, 'Then please follow me and stay close, it is easy for a person to get lost in this castle.' He smiled and Fred thoguht she caught a glimpse of madness in his eyes but thought nothing more of it as she tried to keep up with the odd man.  
  
After a long time of wandering through corridors trying to keep up with the man Fred finally saw a great door at which the man had stopped.  
  
'My master awaits.' He said as he opened the door for her to enter. She stood a moment as if preparing herself for what she might find. She then took a step forwards and the door swiftly closed as if the man had been too frightened to stay.  
  
She swung round, expecting something to happen but there was nothing. It was only then that she was aware of the presence of someone else in the room, she turned back around and standing right in front of her was the Creature, Lestat.  
  
TBC 


	6. lestat

Disclaimer : I only own three of them and the others are nothing to do with me.  
  
A/N thanks for all the reviews. That's why I write and for my own sadistic pleasure of course. Please keep them coming.  
  
Ch 6 Lestat  
  
Fred didn't know what to do. Lestat had been standing right behind her and she was now facing him. She wished she had listened to Bob and the mob, they had been right, a monster did live in the castle and now she was stood right next to it and she didn't know what to do. She thought about turning and running but she guessed that the door was locked.  
  
Lestat looked deep into her eyes as if searching for something, she wanted to pull away but there was something so attractive about him that she just had to stare at him. She had heard of monsters putting spells on innocent people but she didn't think this was magic. Despite the fact that he was pale with almost no colour to his face at all she could see past all that. To her his eyes told a story, one that she longed to know but was afraid to ask about.  
  
She drank in everything about him, his dark but powerful eyes, his pale, smooth skin, his strong but vulnerable stature. He was so intoxicating that she wanted to stay that way forever and she no longer feared him. There was something almost hypnotic about him and she couldn't explain it.  
  
Even though he was wearing all black clothes there seemed to be a light coming from him even though she knew he wasn't pure. She wanted to reach out and touch him, just to see what he felt like.  
  
While she was staring at him with longing eyes he was also trying to analyze her, he looked into her eyes and saw innocence and purity but also a well-concealed evil streak that he guessed she showed to few people. He also wanted to touch her but in a different way. He had found what he had been looking for, his mate. All this time she had been there and he hadn't even noticed.  
  
Lestat stood still and looked at her from top to bottom just in case he had missed something. There was nothing. He could have drank her right there where she stood but he didn't he wanted to know that she wanted him, he wanted a challenge.  
  
Finally he broke the stare and she too seemed to snap out of her trance. She looked frightened once more, no longer enchanted but afraid. She took a step back and found that she had stepped into the door. She gasped but quickly regained her composure. She took another look at Lestat and marvelled once again that she was inside the Creature's house.  
  
He walked gracefully over to a small counter where he picked up a bottle of liqid which she guessed was wine. He poured himself a glass then turned and held the bottle in Fred's direction. She shook her head gently but he poured her a glass anyway. She was too scared to argue with him and would not be impolite.  
  
He returned to her and offered her the glass she took it with a streched arm and took it from him politely. She thanked him quickly without saying anything to him. He smiled at her and once again looked at her, she no longer felt that need to touch him but wanted to run.  
  
'What are you doing here ?' He finally said.  
  
Fred noticed that he had a very soft accent that she couldn't quite place.  
  
'I came to warn you. There are people coming, they will storm your house. I did not know who lived here and I wanted to make sure you were safe.' She blurted out.  
  
He smiled and looked at her once again with amazement. 'You came to warn me ? How thoughtful of you.Fred.'  
  
At the mention of her name Fred looked sharply up. 'How did you.'  
  
He was in front of her in a second and put his finger against her lips to halt her question.  
  
'Now is not the time for such pointless questions. Why did you come here ?'  
  
'To warn you about the mob. They will try and storm the castle.'  
  
'Do not worry they cannot enter here. My castle will protect me. Do you know why I think you came here ? I think you came because you wanted me.'  
  
She shook her head more violently this time, 'No.'  
  
She stopped and looked down at her drink. It looked like normal red wine. She thought that maybe a little alcohol in her body would do her good. She took a drink and immediately spat it out when she realised what it really was. It tasted like blood. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to run but she knew there was no way she could find her way out without either getting lost or caught.  
  
Lestat seemed to read her mind and said 'There is no where for you to go. You cannot leave the castle knowing my secret.'  
  
He moved closer to her and ran a soft finger down her cheek. When he reached her neck he pushed harder and his finger left a trail of blood on her neck which she knew was her own. She screamed and tried to open the door but she couldn't. She was trapped with the Creature.  
  
He grabbed her and held her tightly. 'Do not worry Fred. You will feel better when this is over.' His mouth went to her neck and he began to suck, she knew there was no escape. 


	7. bride of evil

Disclaimer: I only own a few of them. All the others aren't mine (and in a way I'm glad, evil vampires).  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, please, the only reason I write these is for you guys so fuel my imagination. It only takes a few seconds. You know you want to. Ok. Just tell me if this story is getting a little clichéd. Now remember keep the reviews coming. I love them.  
  
Ch 7 Bride of evil  
  
Fred felt herself falling to the floor but was powerless to stop it. She had never felt so weak, she remembered what she had thought before she came here, some lonely old man, if only she had listened to her friends. She wasn't angry with Lestat which surprised her, she had been terrified but that was draining from her as quickly as the blood.  
  
She could feel Lestat on top of her now but still she felt no terror, or regret. Fred almost wanted him to continue even though her head was beginning to feel light and she didn't think she could move her arms.  
  
Lestat knew exactly what she was feeling and he was pleased that she was having so much fun; he loved this part, seeing them suffer at first then all fear disappear. He longed for her to love him and become his soul mate if that was the right word.  
  
After a while Lestat stopped. Her heart had almost stopped and she was no longer conscious but he knew she could still feel his presence and he wanted her more than anything. He knew the process was long and sometimes painful for the victim but he also knew that soon he would have her and she would love him like he always wanted.  
  
Lestat sat back and admired the pale woman lying on his stone floor, she had a slight trickle of blood flowing from the puncture wound in her throat and a little blood was now on the floor. He noticed her shallow breathing and smiled when he looked at her and admired her beauty.  
  
He sat there for some time waiting for the tingling to stop and for the will to draw himself away from her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud banging from the other side of the door. He remembered what the woman had said, people were coming. He looked around the room, half expecting one of them to be stood behind him. He heard shouts from outside and decided that it was no longer safe to just sit there waiting for something to happen.  
  
He stood up and felt the blood rush to his head, he hadn't realised how powerful she had been. He sighed and looked down at her. He bent down and scooped her into his arms, she weighed nothing in his eyes and he stared at her. She moaned slightly and her head fell forward onto his shoulder. He smiled and walked over to the huge bed that stood on one side of the room.  
  
Lestat placed Fred on the bed gently and once again looked at her adoringly. He touched her cheek and smiled when he found that it was cold. It was only a matter of time before she awoke as one alike himself. Then she would marry him and they would walk the Earth together just like the old witch had told him centuries ago. He couldn't wait for her to awake and realised that she was immortal and his.  
  
The banging on the door once again interrupted him. He snapped his head around to see the door cracking, he took one last look at his bride and kissed her frozen cheek. He then ran over to the opposite wall and grabbed a sword from a display. He had not had to fight with a sword for years but he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy this particular fight.  
  
Lestat stood in the middle of the room and waited for the door to be broken down, he smiled when finally the door buckled and men came pouring into the room. They carried torches and what looked like pick-axes. They froze when they saw Lestat standing there with a sword in his hand. They instantly knew that the young woman who had said something about an old man was wrong. The evil look on his face was all they needed to confirm his evilness.  
  
One of the men dashed forward with his sword drawn. He was killed instantly as Lestat's own sword pushed through the man's stomach. He fell to the floor and was swiftly surrounded by a pool of blood.  
  
The other people in the mob stood stunned at the fact that the man had been killed so quickly. They didn't dare to move from fear and amazement.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Do you not think you can kill a man that has been around for so long? After all you surely know how to fight." Lestat smiled once again.  
  
This comment appeared to bring the men into action and several of them charged forwards to confront Lestat. Unfortunately for the men Lestat was a skilled swordsman and it would take more than an unruly mob to defeat him. He fought off all the men that came at him without hesitation. Soon there were none standing except the few that had remained behind, they were too scared to face Lestat.  
  
One of the men was taking in his surroundings and noticed Fred who was laid on the bed with a trickle of blood running down her neck. The man looked shocked at the sight of such a young child being tortured in such a way. Even though the man and her were far away from each other the man knew that there was no life left in her.  
  
Lestat followed their gaze. He smiled at the look of horror on the man's face.  
  
"I see you have spotted my bride. A beautiful thing, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
At these words anger came on the man's face and he took a step forward only to be interrupted by the entrance of a woman. It was Bob. The mob's original plan had been to use her as bait but when they had stormed the castle they realised that they no longer needed her and she had been almost forgotten and abandoned at the back of the mob. At the mention of a woman Bob moved forward knowing that it was Fred.  
  
She stared coldly at Lestat and walked over to the bed. She looked down at her friend who was now deathly pale and showed no signs of life at all. Bob pressed her finger up against Fred's mutilated neck and checked for a pulse. She sighed and looked once again at Lestat who was watching her with fascination.  
  
"Just think my lady, it could have been you on that bed but you wouldn't allow it to happen. You killed your friend. How does that feel?"  
  
Bob didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her angry. She threw him an evil look and retreated to the mob.  
  
"You are nothing but an evil monster, I would never go with you." Bob spat angrily.  
  
Lestat merely smiled and looked across to the bed at his bride. He wanted so much to lay down with her, making his own kind had always been tiring and he was exhausted but he would not allow his bride and castle to be taken over by humans.  
  
"Let us finish this now. I have things to do."  
  
The men rushed forward and tried to knock Lestat down but it didn't work. He fought back. Just as the men thought they were losing one of them came up behind Lestat and tried to hit him, he felt the man's presence behind him but was powerless to change anything. He braced himself for the blow but it never came. He quickly knocked the last person out and searched with his eyes for the leader and Bob but they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
He turned around to find out why the man hadn't struck him and saw Fred stood before him holding the other sword that had been on display on the wall. The blade was covered in the dead man's blood.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. He had never seen anyone recover so quickly from being changed. He didn't understand what had happened but he didn't question it. He nodded his thanks and let his sword to fall to the ground. He heard someone approach and turned quickly to see who it was. He was ready to defend himself when he realised that it was Neill. He looked back to Fred who was wavering slightly. He saw that she was beginning to fall and took a step forward and caught her. He swept her up in his arms and she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
He shouted to Neill to get their horses ready and with one last glance around the room, which had turned into a battlefield, he smiled at all the dead men that had thought they could defeat him.  
  
He strolled out of the room and when out in the courtyard he mounted his horse. Neill wasn't far behind him as he sped off through the gates with Fred in front of him on the same horse. He knew the mob would quickly be reformed and would go back to the castle. He had to make sure his bride was safe. 


	8. Home

Disclaimer: I only own Fred, Bob and Ned, and Neill. Sorry to disappoint.myself.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you like the story so far, I know there hasn't been much horror yet but it's coming. Be patient my friends (if you could hear I was doing my vampire impression.). Okay enjoy  
  
Ch 8 Home  
  
Lestat and Neill rode for a long time, the sun was coming up in only an hour and Lestat was beginning to get nervous. Neill rode behind his master obediently following him no matter which road he took. He too was getting concerned about his master and himself, to be caught in the sun would not be good. He tried to put the thought out of his mind as he followed not mentioning anything to Lestat.  
  
Fred was in front of Lestat on his horse, she had not woken up throughout the journey which Lestat was pleased about. He had admired her courage and strength during the fight in the castle. He knew when he saw her kill that man that he had made the right choice. He stroked her hair as he guided his black horse in the right direction.  
  
Soon the shadow of a castle came into view. Lestat's new home. He smiled that it was as awful as he had left it centuries ago. He had never like this particular castle much, he had stolen it from a knight that had tried to slay him. There were too many bad memories in that place. Although he was glad that they would not burst into flames when the sun came out. He knew Neill would be pleased.  
  
The two horses rode up to the gates of the castle which opened on their own as if they knew their master was returning. Lestat continued to ride forwards but Neill who had never been to this castle before looked up in awe. He was taken aback by the darkness of it he couldn't help but think that some greater evil than Lestat had once dwelled here and he wasn't sire whether he like it.  
  
Fianally he snapped himself out of his trance and rode forwards to the place where his master was already lifting Fred carefully off his horse. Neill jumped down without worrying about how it looked. He watched his master unload Fred and was amazed that such an evil thing could be so caring. He didn't understand what he found in the girl, it was certain she had a quality but he didn't know why the master liked her so much.  
  
"Do not just stand there admiring the horses. Go, take them to the stables. When you return I would like something to eat. Find the nearest village and bring me something fresh." Lestat ordered as he walked towards the doors. They too swung open when he neared them and Neill felt himself shiver slightly.  
  
Lestat carried Fred through the dark, draughty corridors. The candles that lined them came to life as Lestat breezed past them, the hall behind him was filled with a dim light, the hall in front of him was not so inviting.  
  
He reached the largest bedroom and strolled over to the huge four poster bed. He laid Fred down gently and she shifted position and fell into a deep sleep. He brushed a loose stand of hair away from her eyes and kissed her cold cheek.  
  
He went over to the windows and looked out. He saw Neill coming from the stables and disappearing down a trap door in the ground. Sometimes he wondered if he had made a mistake taking Neill on as a servant, he had begged though and he did taste very good.  
  
Lestat looked across his new land and smiled. He closed the window and then the shutters. The room was filled with blackness just as Lestat and now Fred liked it. They were home.  
  
A/N: I know this is a very short chapter but I think it says enough. Please review. Please. 


	9. hitched

Disclaimer: You've heard it all before. I only own Neill, Bob, Ned and Fred (and a few of the mob).  
  
Ch 9 hitched  
  
Bob was running down the hill away from the castle as quickly as she could, she saw many of the so-called brave men also running away. She couldn't believe what had happened, she saw her best friend dead on the bad. At least she hoped she was dead. Although death was bad being made into one of the Creature's slaves was worse. She hated to think of what that monster had done to her friend. She refused to think about what it must have been like for Fred to suffer that.  
  
She turned to look behind her and saw her future husband running behind her with the still flaming torch in his hands. She couldn't believe that he had just abandoned her friend like that. After every thing he had promised her he couldn't even so something so simple as rescuing a young woman from the evil creature.  
  
When they reached the village Bob stopped running and waited for Edward, her future husband to catch up. When he did she pushed him to the floor.  
  
"How could you just leave her there? She was my friend and you just left her?" She screamed at him.  
  
He pushed her off him and stood up straightening his coat as he did so. He looked down at her and bent down and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to her feet and she struggled slightly to get away from his strong grip. He looked her in the eye with an angry look on his face before letting her go and saying,  
  
"Go get that stuff off you and get cleaned up for our wedding."  
  
"Wedding?"  
  
"We made a deal my love. Now it is your turn to please me." He walked away before she could say anything in protest and she stood there for a minute trying to figure out some kind of sense from what had happened and what was going to happen.  
  
Edward was not the same man she had made the promise to earlier that day, she didn't want to marry him. She didn't know him let alone like him. She was beginning to realise what a big mistake she had made. Her friend was dead or undead and now she had to marry this loser she had made a promise to in a moment of passion and anger. She couldn't understand what had made her do it.  
  
She looked around her to see that there were people shouting in disappointment at not being able to bring back the Creature dead. They could not understand why they had failed. They seemed to cheer up when some women brought along some beer for them to drink themselves into a coma and forget everything that happened that night. Bob wished she could do it but she had to marry Edward. How could she go back on her word?  
  
She suddenly became aware that she was still covered in blood which was now dry and clinging to her. She could even smell the foul stench that was covering her body. She didn't even want to think about what she looked like. She was tired, upset and covered in blood that an angry mob had thrown at her and she hadn't even been used as bate. Nothing was right about this night at all. And now Edward wanted to get married right then and she really didn't want it. The promise of wealth and security no longer appealed to her now she had seen what the man was really like.  
  
She walked off through the crowds towards her house. At least it was over and she could change out of the clothes she was wearing. And into her wedding gown. She didn't even have a wedding gown, she didn't know what he expected her to wear. As she walked in the front door she saw Ned sat on a stool quietly and staring off into space.  
  
"Did you have a nice evening?" She said coldly.  
  
"Ned.I'm sorry. Fred.she went to the castle. He was waiting for her."  
  
"Wrong. He was waiting for you and your mob but Fred went instead and now she's dead. But look on the bright side, at least you're alright. Happy wedding day by the way. He's in the bedroom waiting for you." She stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bob asked.  
  
"To prepare a goodbye for our.my friend." She said sharply and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Bob walked into the bedroom to find Edward waiting, he was dressed in a bright red jacket and actually looked quiet handsome, not that Bob really cared. She walked past him and he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Do you not wish to see your wedding gown my love?" He held up a white dress. "Put it on. Now. People are waiting and I don't like to keep people waiting."  
  
She took it from him knowing there was no point in arguing and went and got dressed. When she emerged there was no compliment but he just rushed her outside to a waiting group of people who cheered. They were obviously all drunk or being paid to be there, or possibly both.  
  
Edward rushed her to where the priest was waiting and told him to hurry up.  
  
Within five minutes they were wed and Edward kissed her roughly on the lips before dragging her away from the clapping crowd and towards his house. As she was leaving she saw Ned watching her from the other side of the crowd. Her friend was certainly not happy with what was going on and she looked truly angry when Bob tried to her attention.  
  
The realisation hit her, she had lost her two best friends in one night. She was getting married to someone she now couldn't stand just because of one stupid night and now she felt completely alone. Things couldn't get much worse for Bob. At least that was what she thought.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N I hope this one's a little longer than the last chapter. I hope you like it. If so review, if not review. Please. 


	10. awakening

Disclaimer: I own only a few of them. You guess which ones.  
  
Ch 10 Awakening  
  
After two days quietly sleeping and recovering her strength Fred finally woke up. She found herself in a dark room and yet she felt comfortable, she could see in the dark, something she was sure she couldn't do before. She sat up in bed and instinctively felt her neck to see if the nightmare was true. She felt the two small puncture wounds and knew that it hadn't been a nightmare. She really had been bitten by the legendary Creature.  
  
She couldn't remember what had happened, she just remembered going to warn the person that lived in the castle that the mob had been coming. She didn't remember going to this place or when she had been turned into a vampire. If that was what happened.  
  
Fred got out of the bed and reached for a magnificent red gown that had been left on the end of her bed. She put it on and was soon ready to go downstairs. She had never felt so great ever, she felt like she had a strength about her and that she was not just a slave working for a living but something better, something more powerful than a human. She walked down the stairs; she instinctively knew where to go and where Lestat would be.  
  
Fred reached a great door, she wasn't afraid about what was behind it but she was concerned that she would wake the person sleeping behind it. How did she know all these things? It didn't make sense to her and she didn't want to understand it. She opened the door and saw a bed similar to her own. Someone was asleep in it. A man who she knew was Lestat. So much for the villagers theory that vampire sleep in coffins. She smiled.  
  
The man sat up straight when he heard Fred coming.  
  
"Come in please. I have been waiting for you. You have slept long but I trust you are feeling better." The voice was calm but she swore she could hear just a hint of excitement in it.  
  
She moved forwards and sat down on the bed.  
  
Lestat leaned close to her and stroked her hair. He sighed and threw his arms around her. She didn't move away but actually leaned into him. She suddenly and surprisingly bit his hand. He jumped slightly but didn't move away. In fact Fred could almost feel him smiling.  
  
After a few minutes Lestat pulled away and held up his bloodied hand to inspect it, he smiled at Fred who was lost for words. She touched her mouth and noticed the blood that was trickling down her chin. She couldn't understand what was happening to her, this wasn't how she was meant to behave, she was no monster.  
  
"What is happening to me?"  
  
"You are one of us now. It is a better place here, no worries, no responsibilities. It is perfect. Do not worry Fred, you will learn soon what to do. You just have to be patient. That is all you need to know for now. But before I tell you more let us eat, something other than each other."  
  
He got up and began putting his dark suit and long coat on. She hadn't realised how handsome he was and found it hard to believe that something so evil could be so good looking. He caught her staring at him and smiled.  
  
"Do you like what you see my love? I hope so because I intend to teach you everything I know and one day you will be as great as me."  
  
Lestat moved towards her and took her by the hand, she allowed herself to be lead by him to the dining hall. There Neill was waiting with a towel draped over his arm in a failed attempt to please his master and their new guest. Neill already knew that he would not like the new girl but his master had told him to make her comfortable so he would do what he was told and make an effort.  
  
Neill pulled out a chair for Fred to sit in and she nodded her thanks to him. He still didn't like her no matter how polite she was to him. He went through a door into the kitchen to prepare their meal whilst the two of them talked.  
  
"What is this place? This isn't the castle."  
  
"No, this is not the castle you came to. We had to make an unexpected move." She watched him whilst he filled in everything that had happened since she was created. She tried to pay attention but there was something that distracted her.  
  
Right on cue Neill walked into the room as soon as Lestat had finished talking, he was carrying with him two goblets made of silver and encrusted with jewels. He offered one to Fred who looked down into the deep red liquid. She knew it was blood but didn't want to drink it. Lestat saw that she didn't want it and smiled at her.  
  
"It is alright Fred. You must drink it, it will make you feel better, I promise." He held up his glass in a cheers gesture and took a long drink.  
  
She reluctantly did the same and drank the thick liquid. She didn't like the taste of it and yet she couldn't stop drinking it. Lestat had been right it did make her feel better, she instantly felt stronger than she had done before and drained the cup. She put the cup down on the table and looked at Lestat who was still drinking his whilst watching her with curious fascination.  
  
Neill watched amazed that she was being so calm about drinking it, when he had first tried it he had thrown up all over Lestat who just made him swallow more. He would have expected her to be a little more concerned about drinking blood and yet she didn't seem to have any objections.  
  
Lestat also watched Fred wondering what would happen after she drank the blood. Most people wouldn't do it but she seemed to enjoy it. He smiled at her and signalled for Neill to take the cups away and get the main course. He initiation had gone well.  
  
After a few minutes Neill came out with a tray covered with silver dishes that looked like they had real food in them. He set them out on the table as Lestat's gaze shifted from Neill to Fred. When Neill had finished he took the tops off the dishes to reveal real food. Fred gasped and Lestat smiled.  
  
"Now it is time to enjoy a proper meal. I though you might like some food that isn't liquid seeing as it is your first day."  
  
"Are you not eating?" Fred asked.  
  
"I like to watch."  
  
"Do you have any more of the blood?" Fred asked much to the surprise of both Neill and Lestat.  
  
Neill nodded and went back to the kitchen to get more of the blood. Lestat just stared at her as she dug into the solid food. He had made a good choice. 


	11. initiation dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognise. I don't get any money from these and only write for myself and all you guys to read.  
  
Ch 11 Initiation dinner  
  
Lestat watched Fred eat the real food that she was used to mixed with the blood from the goblet Neill had offered her after she had asked for it. It usually took weeks to persuade the new vampires to drink the blood but Fred looked as if she was enjoying it. Lestat knew she was special that first day in the castle when she had killed that man for him. He didn't regret taking her instead of his intended victim.  
  
She smiled at him and he smiled gently back, he really believed this girl loved him more than anyone he had changed before. Most of them betrayed him, Neill was the only one that stuck around and he was becoming less involved with Lestat. Fred looked like the kind of person that would stick around for a long time, much to the joy of Lestat who had never liked being alone. He finally had what he wanted.  
  
Lestat just sat there watching in fascination at the woman he loved. He was enthralled by her, for some reason he felt like she was the one he had been looking for for so long and he was both relieved and a little frightened that this was the person he had put so much effort into finding. He was going to have fun training her he knew it. He couldn't wait to get started, there was a lot for her to learn and he wanted to teach her everything right then so they could wander together and do everything he had ever dreamed of doing with his wife.  
  
Fred was also fascinated with where she was. At first she had been afraid but now it was cast aside by the urge to understand more about Lestat and what she had become. There was still something inside her that told her that she missed her old life, her friends. But they had betrayed her, at lease Bob had. She didn't need them anymore. She had Lestat and he would look after her for the rest of her life. Life. She was unsure whether she should call it that. She wasn't really living after all. She knew everything would work out all right in the end.  
  
Lestat was still staring at her and although she didn't feel frightened around him she did feel slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. It was as if her were looking inside her and trying to figure out what she was thinking.  
  
"I have so much that I wish to teach you." He finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
Fred looked at him suddenly hypnotised by his soft but firm voice. It didn't make any sense to her but at the same time she understood everything. It was so confusing. She didn't know what to think but was almost certain that she would be alright with Lestat. He seemed sure that she would do what he wanted her to do and she would of course comply with what he said. After all he had rescued her from her life and she was pleased about this more than he knew. No more working as a slave. No more having to sneak off hoping to be alone for five minutes.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Oh there are so many things that I have to show you. There is so much that you have to see."  
  
"I want to see them as soon as I can."  
  
"You must be patient. You will get to see everything in time." He smiled at her. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"  
  
Fred nodded. Lestat called to Neill who came out of the kitchen dragging a young girl behind him. Fred looked up at Lestat in shock. She had some idea of what he wanted her to do but she didn't know whether she could do it. It was one thing to drink blood from a cup but to drink it out of what was once a living, breathing human being.  
  
"I was going to save this until later but I think you are ready and willing now." He nodded. She only looked at him in return.  
  
Neill placed the girl on the floor next to Fred who realised she was still breathing, she wasn't even dead. Lestat wanted her to kill an innocent young girl. She got off the chair and bent down next to the young woman. She looked uncertainly up at Lestat who joined her on the floor.  
  
"She is already dead, there is no way she could recover from this. You should put her out of her misery. Go ahead, you wanted to be one of us, think of this as your initiation as well as your first lesson."  
  
Fred looked at the girl once more and bent down to her neck, she wanted to do it so much but she was frightened. She decided that Lestat was right, the girl was probably suffering and she would be doing her a favour. Fred took a bite of her neck and drank her blood. It tasted so good and she kept going until Lestat forced her to come away.  
  
"Not too much." He looked at her but he was not angry, his face looked proud. Fred was pleased that she had managed to please Lestat and quickly kissed him transferring some of the blood left on her lips to his mouth. Lestat seemed very pleased with the evening's events. Neill however, was not. He didn't like seeing people getting so close to his master as usually people hurt him rather than helped him.  
  
**  
  
Bob was sat silently at the table when a maid brought the food in. She stared down at the plate at the food that had been placed in front of her. She couldn't believe she was still upset about being here, she had great food and a roof over her head but she still felt so guilty about what she had done to her friends.  
  
This was not what she had been expecting when Edward had promised her a carefree life. She didn't even like him and he seemed to stay well away from her whenever possible. He didn't seem pleased to have her there and always looked put out when he had to be with her. She had often seen him dragging some maid or woman he had found in the village up to his private room and she wouldn't be surprised if he had promised them marriage as well.  
  
There was nothing she could do about her situation anyway, they had made a vow and she couldn't break it. She only wished she could take back her promise and leave Edward and all his habits behind. She had made a big mistake and regretted what she had promised.  
  
She would have to live like this as long as she lived. Or he lived. 


	12. lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the already claimed characters. I do own Bob, Fred, Ned and Neill, plus a few of the mob members.  
  
Ch 12 Lessons  
  
Fred stood still and watched as Lestat crept up to the house where he knew the young children were hiding. This was Fred's first lesson into how to kill someone when inside a house and she was actually looking forward to it. She had quickly picked up the technique of killing people quickly and efficiently. She had really enjoyed draining that woman's blood on her first night as a vampire. Now she was Lestat's wife and he was teaching her everything she would ever need whilst she was a vampire.  
  
She walked slowly forward making not a sound. She followed her husband's every movement. It was so exciting being there and seeing how it was done. She had killed people out in the streets before but never inside their own home, she remembered her first real victim, she had broken his neck and drank every bit of blood out of him and she had loved the thrill it gave her. This was the new thing that she had finally persuaded Lestat she was ready for.  
  
Lestat had to give her credit, she was a fast learner and was always keen to watch him and even participate, something he had never trusted anyone but Neill to do before. He loved being near her all the time and liked it even more that she liked learning what he was teaching.  
  
Lestat walked into the house trying to ignore the strong sent of garlic that the family had put up for protection from the things that haunted the night. Lestat moved stealthily barely seen in the shadows. His long black, billowing cloak made him almost invisible in the darkness. He walked over to the room which he guessed the children were in. He would kill them and maybe even let Fred have a go if he felt she was ready. Then in the morning when the children's parents woke up they would find the bodies of their children dead where they slept.  
  
Fred followed Lestat into the room and watched as he leaned over the two sleeping forms, she had prepared herself for this all night but suddenly the thought of killing children filled her with a deep sense of dread and Lestat quickly picked up on it. He smiled at Fred who smiled back hoping she would not betray her frightened interior. Lestat touched the child's cheek and kissed it lightly. The small boy didn't wake up but moved slightly in his sleep.  
  
Lestat leaned further forward and was about to break the first child's neck when a man ran quickly into the room holding a cross and a pitch fork. Before she knew what was going on the pitch fork was in Fred's stomach and Lestat was trying to find a way of getting past the man. He pushed the parent out of the way so he hit the floor and then grabbed Fred who was a little stunned at what was going on.  
  
When they were outside Lestat said nothing but strode at a very fast pace to where they had left their horses. Fred was finding it hard to keep up so Lestat slowed and told her to stop. He scopped her up into his arms and carried her gently back to their horses. She rode with him and he tried to be as careful as possible with her, he knew the extent of her injuries and wanted to get her back to his castle.  
  
After a while of riding very quickly through the woods and ignoring the angry shouts and cries from the village behind them Lestat and Fred returned to their castle. Lestat carried Fred inside and instantly called for Neill as he laid her down on the sofa next to the fire.  
  
"Yes my Lord." Neill said as he entered the living hall.  
  
"Go, fetch some warm water and blankets. Fred is hurt." Lestat said whilst removing Fred's coat.  
  
Neill quickly did what he was told knowing there was no arguing with Lestat when it concerned Fred. He didn't like her one bit but knew that his master was in love with her and there was nothing he could do to change that. It annoyed him that this woman could change Lestat so much. He never used to be so protective over anything apart from that slave woman he had in France.  
  
Neill soon returned with the water and blankets and handed them to Lestat who instantly set to work cleaning Fred's wounds.  
  
"Make sure the fire is kept going all night." Lestat demanded to Neill who went outside to collect some wood, he knew it was going to be a long night.  
  
Fred finally awoke during the late hours of the day. The sun was sill up but it was only a few hours until dusk. She sat up and saw that Lestat was sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room and Neill was curled up in a ball next to the roaring fire. She didn't really remember anything that happened after she had been stabbed with a pitch fork by the angry father of those two children.  
  
Lestat woke as if he knew that Fred was finally awake.  
  
"Good morning. How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm all right. I don't really remember what happened after that man stabbed me."  
  
"All in good time." He smiled at her and joined her at the sofa. He tenderly stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"So is that what you meant when you said about a lesson my love? How to get yourself stabbed by a manic man?"  
  
Lestat smiled that she could still make jokes about something that could have been very serious.  
  
"Do not worry Lestat. I am fine. At least it wasn't a wooden stake." She laughed although Lestat found nothing funny. "We didn't even get to finish the lesson." She said trying to lighten the mood that had suddenly descended.  
  
"Maybe some other time. For now you should rest. No doubt you are still weak. Your time will come."  
  
They looked lovingly at each other and eventually Fred fell asleep and Lestat picked her up and carried her to her room. 


	13. we meet again

Disclaimer: I don't own any previously created characters (apart from Ned, Fred and Bob they're mine and no one else's).  
  
A/N: This is set about twenty years later. Fred is the same age; Bob and Ned have aged somewhat. I hope it isn't too confusing. Please read and review. Go on, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always good.  
  
Ch 13 We meet again  
  
Fred and Lestat had been roaming the country for twenty years causing mayhem and destruction wherever they went. They now had a reputation even though Fred had only been a vampire for twenty years and was nothing but a child compared to others like her. She didn't depend on Lestat anymore and was free to leave the castle whenever she wanted. Lestat and her had never fallen out of love and had stayed together despite having the occasional disagreement especially in Italy that one time. Still they were the most notorious vampires known and Fred quickly learned about vampirism.  
  
It was because of all this that Fred returned to England after a two-year stay in France with Lestat. She wanted to get back to her home and take revenge on the person that had caused her 'death'. It was true that she was happy as she was no walking in the night with Lestat, her loving and kind husband but still she wanted to repay the favour Bob had done for her all those years ago.  
  
They returned to England and Fred was eager to get back to the village. They decided to go back to the castle next to Fred's old village, as it would surely be safe now. The mob had probably retired or were too bust hanging witches and slaying demons to care about the castle.  
  
They went back to their castle and Lestat immediately felt at home in his old place. The two vampires wore long black cloaks that made them almost invisible to anyone else in the night. Lestat entered the castle first quickly checking to see if anything had changed. It was a little dustier than when he had left it and certainly needed some repairing but seeing as no one had been in there for twenty years it wasn't in bad condition.  
  
Fred followed him and tried to remember what it had looked like when she was last there, she couldn't really remember what happened that night as she was unconscious for most of it. She had been so concerned at telling Neill about the mob that she hadn't gotten a chance to look at the castle. It was certainly different from the other places they had stayed over the years.  
  
Fred smiled when she realised that this was exactly what Lestat loved, somewhere quiet and secluded but not far from the village. It was perfect. Lestat turned around to face her and smiled. He had that excited look on his face that she had only seen when he was killing. He leapt towards her and picked her up and swung her around affectionately.  
  
She grinned at his excitement and kissed him roughly on the lips. He returned the gesture and put her gently on the ground. She straightened out his cloak and smiled once again. She was happy that Lestat was glad to be home. When they had left France he had not been keen but now he looked genuinely pleased to be back in his old castle. As if to confirm this he said,  
  
"It's good to be home. I've missed this old place."  
  
"I'm pleased my love. How long do you think it will be before we venture down to the village?"  
  
"Patience my dearest. Your time will come. Let your friend have one more day without any troubles. After that she's all yours. I am looking forward to watching this." He kissed her on the cheek and took her hand and led her to the hall.  
  
Neill trailed behind muttering something about being a slave and no thanks. This was his nightmare, he had never liked Fred and now she had dragged his master back home. He followed carrying their baggage. He hoped this all worked out. For his master's sake.  
  
**  
  
The next night Lestat and Fred were finally ready to go down to the village. Fred had been looking forward to this since they arrived. Finally she would have her revenge on her friend.  
  
Her and Lestat moved quickly through the village, they were spotted by no one as most of the people out at that time of night were drunk. Fred went straight to their old house. She didn't know whether Bob would be there but it was worth a try and Ned might also be there. Two in one it was perfect. When they did reach the small hut Fred had once called a house Fred swung the door open. She went to go forward but found that she could not pass. She looked over at Lestat.  
  
"Banishing spell." He said simply emphasising by showing he couldn't put his hand through the door.  
  
"I used to live here." Fred said angrily.  
  
"Whoever's out there I have nothing of value." A weak and frightened voice came from inside. The voice was recognised instantly by Fred. It was Ned. Fred smiled. She had found her key.  
  
"I am looking for Roberta and Nedine." Fred said trying not to sound confrontational although it was hard to hide the impatience from her voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Came the reply.  
  
"I used to live here. With two other people. Ned and Bob." Fred knew it was working.  
  
"Only one person ever lived with us and she died a long time ago."  
  
"Fred." Fred said knowing it would work. "I'm Fred. Ned please let me in."  
  
There was a shocked silence for some time and finally Ned spoke. "Fred died twenty years ago, she was killed by the Creature. You can't be her."  
  
"I am. I escaped from the castle and I've come home."  
  
"It's really you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come in then. Don't stand outside in the cold." The came a rustling from the bedroom as Ned got out of bed.  
  
Ned came into the living room where Fred was now standing. She walked over to Fred and looked at her a second. She then moved back in complete shock.  
  
"You look so young." She said in disbelief. "This can't be real."  
  
"Oh it's very real Ned. After all these years you still recognise me. That's so sweet. Tell me have you met my husband, Lestat? I believe you refer to him as the Creature." She smiled when she saw the terrified look on Ned's face. "I am so pleased to be home." Fred said as she knocked Ned onto the floor. "Now you're going to tell me where Bob is old friend." Ned looked up at her in shock. She couldn't understand what happened. 


	14. capture

Disclaimer: You know which ones I own and which ones I don't by now.  
  
Ch 14 Capture  
  
Lestat watched in fascination as Fred knocked Ned to her knees. He hoped Fred would finally get her revenge and they could go back to France and live a quiet life without an unruly mob trying to kill them everywhere they went, something that had become common since he had met up with Fred.  
  
"Tell me where is Bob? I can make this so much harder for you if I want to so just save yourself the pain and tell me where she is."  
  
"I don't know. She got married and I never saw her again."  
  
"Where are all her things?"  
  
"She came back once to fetch them and that was it."  
  
Fred looked closely at Ned. "You're lying to me." She said simply. Ned shook her head furiously trying to persuade Fred that she was telling the truth. "Fine. If you won't tell me then perhaps you will tell my sword." She drew her sword and held it to Ned's throat. "I know you, you don't want to die. Where is Bob?"  
  
"You won't do it. I know you Fred."  
  
"I'm not the person you used to know, I'm very different, in fact I'm not even a person any more." Fred said with nothing but hatred in her voice. "Now, stop stalling and tell me where Bob is. I didn't come here to hurt you and you can make this much easier for yourself if you tell me where she is"  
  
Ned said nothing; Fred was beginning to lose her patience. "Fine." She said as she grabbed hold of Ned's arm and with a knife she had been carrying under her cloak she stabbed Ned in the arm. A scream of pain came from Ned who was now cradling her arm and trying to stop the blood pouring out of the wound although it did no good.  
  
"Now tell me where she is or I'll do the other one." Fred threatened.  
  
"There's a big house on the hill, she lives there with her husband and children. Please don't hurt her, what happened was a long time ago and it wasn't her fault."  
  
"Who said anything about hurting her?" Ned relaxed a little. "I just want to kill her." Fred smiled as she kicked Ned to the floor and walked out the door to Lestat who had been quietly watching the whole thing.  
  
"Are you not going to kill her?" He asked looking at the body lying on the floor.  
  
"No."  
  
"But she's human you should kill her."  
  
"All that matters is Bob that's why we're here Ned's not important." Fred turned to leave. When Lestat didn't follow she turned round and said "Fine, you can come back and kill her later after I have Bob. Let's go."  
  
Lestat nodded although he wanted to kill Ned who was almost unconscious from blood loss, or so it seemed.  
  
When Lestat and Fred were out of sight she threw the old clothes she was wearing of to reveal a vest of armour that also went around her arm, Fred had done just what she had predicted. She hadn't been expecting her not to kill her but that was a bonus as far as Ned was concerned.  
  
Ned had actually been a vampire hunter ever since Fred had been taken and she always knew this day would come but now that it was here she wasn't sure whether she could kill her friend, after all the person she used to know had spared her life something a real killer wouldn't do.  
  
**  
  
Lestat and Fred raced up the hill to where they now knew Bob's house was. Fred just wanted to get there and get Bob. She intended on taking her back to the castle that way she could really get her revenge.  
  
The castle was the perfect place Lestat had taken many people there to be tortured but that wasn't what Fred had planned for Bob she wanted the traitor to know what she had become and what she had been able to do about everything. In her opinion the whole thing had worked out alright she was going to convince Bob that and then kill her.  
  
They eventually reached the house Ned had mentioned. It was certainly bigger than Fred had expected; Bob was rich, very rich. Not that that mattered at all. She had married a rich man and that was it, it didn't change anything. Fred was still going to kill the person that betrayed her.  
  
She crept up to the window and saw Bob sat there in her expensive gown and diamonds with two children, a boy and a girl, sat by the fire playing some kind of game. Fred was going to enjoy this, finally it was time for revenge. She walked up to the door with Lestat behind her and knocked lightly so as not to startle the people inside.  
  
Afetr a while the door opened and Bob appeared although she saw nothing. Fred and Lestat had disappeared into the shadows so they weren't instantly recognised.  
  
"Yes, is anyone there?" Bob asked sweetly peering into the darkness.  
  
"Come outside I have something to show you." Fred said trying to disguise her voice through her cloak. "Come my child. I will not harm you."  
  
Bob looked suspisciously for a second and then stepped outside and came face to face with the person she had been dreading seeing for the past twenty years. Fred came jumping out of the shadows and instantly knocked Bob out whilst Lestat caught her before she could fall. The action was silent and the children continued playing by the fire as though nothing had happened. Little did they know that their mother had just been sentenced to death.  
  
Fred smiled. She had got what she came for. Her revenge. It was only a matter of time now.  
  
"Come on. Let's get back to the castle before sunrise." Lestat nodded and they headed back to the castle. After a while they heard distant screams of children. Bob's children. It was the most satisfying sound she had heard in a long time. 


	15. welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Fred, Bob, Neill and Ned. Okay that's quite a lot but I own nothing that has been created by the creator of the movie. I can't say I'm sorry they sound kinda scary.  
  
Ch 15 Welcome  
  
Fred pushed Bob through the door to the castle, she was closely followed by Lestat who was smiling in pleasure that this was nearly all over. He wanted to watch this Bob suffer for what she had done to Fred. This was going to be very fun.  
  
After almost an hour Bob finally woke up. Fred was smiling down at her. She had been waiting patiently.  
  
"What have you done with my children?" Bob screamed as she sat up and looked angrily at Fred. It was obvious that she didn't recognise her.  
  
"You don't remember me do you? My my you do have a short memory. I would have though better of you. Forgetting your best friend."  
  
Bob looked closely at the person standing before her, she suddenly recognised who it was. "Oh my God. Fred?"  
  
"Congratulations. It has been so long I was worried you might have forgotten me but I'm so glad you did remember me. I haven't forgotten you. How could I after what you did to me?"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I think you know. You stood right over me and then you ran to save yourself. You always were good at betrayal I guess I shouldn't have thought better of you. It took me a while to persuade Lestat to come back here after what you and your mob friends did to him last time but here we are, and this time I'm in control." She smiled evilly as Bob watched in horror.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Bob asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"I haven't decided yet. Lestat wants me to just kill you and forget about it but I want to make you suffer." She smiled.  
  
Bob gasped and turned away from Fred. She couldn't believe this was happening, this was not the same person she had known. This wasn't even a person. She wouldn't have thought that someone could change so much but she had been wrong.  
  
Lestat and Neill appeared in the room and Lestat whispered something in Fred's ear, Fred nodded and Lestat nodded to Neill who disappeared into a room. He came back shortly after with a small cup of something. He handed it to Fred who snatched it from him.  
  
"Drink this and I'll let you go." Fred handed Bob the cup who looked inside it and pushed it away when she saw the thick red liquid inside it. Blood.  
  
"No." Bob shouted.  
  
Fred looked angrily at her and grabbed the cup. "Fine. If you won't drink it then I will make you drink it." She shouted as she tipped Bob's head back and allowed the thick blood to pour into Bob's open mouth. She held Bob's mouth shut so she had to drink it and watched in glee as she saw her swallow it. "That's better." She smiled.  
  
"Ma'am maybe you should just let her go. You've had you fun." Neill said approaching Fred.  
  
"What? You dare to question my actions? You are nothing but a servant so keep quiet this has nothing to do with you." Fred screamed at Neill who was trying to get away but was being held back by Fred.  
  
"Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He pleaded as she drew out a wooden stake.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you said it." Fred said just before she plunged the wooden stake into Neill's heart. He fell to the floor and disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
  
Lestat grabbed Fred's arm in shock. "What did you do that for? He was my slave not yours. How dare you. I think you forget who the master of this castle is."  
  
"We all know who is the master of this castle." Fred said sarcastically.  
  
"Let her go or kill her. You have had your revenge it's over and we can get back to normal." He said.  
  
"No." Fred shouted.  
  
"Fred. Now." Lestat ordered.  
  
Before he could say anything else Fred had driven the same stake into his heart and he too fell to pieces.  
  
"Now who's king of the castle?" Fred smiled at the pile of dust on the floor.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Hope you like. Not too Buffy for you is it? 


	16. death

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters of Bob, Fred and Ned. (And Neill but he's dead now so that doesn't matter.)  
  
A/N: Final chapter. Enjoy. Thanks to all my eager followers. I hoped you liked the story. Review and give me your final thoughts.  
  
Ch 16 Death  
  
"Now it's your turn." Fred smiled at Bob who was shaking. She couldn't believe that her friend could change so much. "It's no good killing you here, after all there were people watching me when I 'died'. I only think it's fair that you get the same audience.  
  
Fred grabbed Bob and pushed her through the corridors of the castle until they came to the door. Fred swung the door open and pushed Bob through. She forced her along the path until they reached the village. Bob tried to struggle free but there was nothing she could do. She shouted loud enough to wake all the villagers, making sure that everyone heard. Bob couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fred shouted the same word over and over again.  
  
"Witch."  
  
Bob wasn't a witch and she certainly wasn't going to admit to being one, she had been almost accused of one once when she had claimed to be able to make it rain but that hadn't been serious the villagers had soon moved on to someone else. She knew what they did to witches in the village. Burn them at the stake. Fred knew this. She wanted to make sure Bob had a death no one would ever forget.  
  
Soon almost all the village was awake and out to see what all the commotion was. When they heard the word witch some of the men went off to get weapons and some flaming torches. This whole thing didn't make sense to Bob; they were listening to a vampire. She kept telling them this but they were set on killing the witch.  
  
A few of the men grabbed her and tied her to the stake which was now set in the ground. They threw straw and dried grass around her feet and set it alight. A man holding a knife walked towards the screaming Bob as she tried to struggle free. He leaned forwards and held the knife up against her stomach. He pulled the knife down, making sure it penetrated deep. Blood began to spill into the fire, closely followed by one or two of Bob's vital organs. The fire continued to burn her although she was already dead. Soon all around her was flame. She had kept trying to convince them that Fred was a vampire and that she wasn't a witch but they just laughed and soon her cries were drowned out by their steady chanting of "Witch". The flames soon engulfed her until she could be seen no longer. Slowly she was burned. Fred had finally got her revenge. She had killed Bob.  
  
Fred smiled at the black body of Bob still holding together just enough to recognisable. Just as Fred was about to walk away she was faced with Ned holding a crossbow to her heart. She looked at Ned and smiled.  
  
"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance. That's the last time I show mercy old friend."  
  
"This is the last time you'll do anything." Ned answered angrily. She couldn't help but hate the thing Fred had become.  
  
"I'm sorry but you just missed the show. The people of this village are so gullible it's unbelievable." Fred sneered. "I didn't think they'd actually believe me but at least it worked.  
  
"You killed and innocent woman tonight because of this vile thing." Ned shouted at the crowd who were now watching her. "I hope this proves my point. Lestat lives."  
  
"Actually you're wrong." Fred said happily. "Lestat lives no more. I killed him. I am far worse than Lestat. You should have killed him when you had the chance. He was weak, so afraid of you people. I am not, however. I am more powerful than him and I will not lose like he did."  
  
"You've already lost." Ned said as she pulled the trigger on the crossbow and the arrow went straight through Fred's heart. She turned to dust and left the entire village stood silently watching. Soon they began to leave and go back to their homes as if nothing had happened. They had no idea what they were watching.  
  
Ned was left standing alone. All those years spent looking for Fred and Lestat, she had finally found them. She had spent years searching all over England for them hoping that they would finally slip up and be killed. She had killed hundreds of their kind. It was never enough until she got her ultimate prize. Fred. Ever since that day when Fred had left her on the hill she had searched for her hoping there was some kind of hope that her friend could be saved. When Fred had come to see her that night she knew that there was no good left inside her. Fred was a vampire and there was nothing that would ever change that. Ned had known then what she must do. She had to kill Fred. Now she had done that and Lestat was dead her mission was over. She could finally have the thing she had yearned for for so long. Death.  
  
The sun slowly came over the horizon, it began racing towards Ned and when it reached her the crossbow fell from her hands closely followed by a cloud of dust. Ned was dead.  
  
**  
  
The three friends were reunited in death although things were never the same after Fred had been changed there had always been hope that things would return to how they were. They were friends again and they would never have to fight. There was no blame or sadness in this place. There was just happiness.  
  
Fred, Bob and Ned sat on the wall in the field talking about what their next adventure should be. The sun was bright and the birds were singing. Just as it had been all those years ago. Everything was as it should be. Everything was perfect. 


End file.
